What she always wanted
by rjt040190
Summary: On a hot, summer night Vince meets up with a beautiful woman. She was getting something she always wanted and needed him to get her through it. Vince/Cat


_**I do not own BATB.**_

_**Okay, these ideas have been in my head for more than a week now. I feel I must put it down **_

_**on paper. And of course it involves Vince/Cat. *grinning mischievously***_

_**The song: November rain- Guns and Roses, was playing constantly, when I wrote this. I'm not sure why. :p**_

_**MATURE CONTENT. You have been warned.**_

_**Review?**_

* * *

It was a hot summer evening and Vincent Keller waited impatiently for someone. She had been asking him to do this for quite some time now. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she was determined. She was a grown woman now. And when she was a teenager, she longed for one. But… her father would've been so disappointed in her, if she did take one. So she obeyed and didn't do it, cause she respected her parents so.

Vince let out a breathy sigh and made a phone call."I am waiting for you." He said lovingly.

And just as he hung up the phone, a very sweet and addictive scent invaded his nostrils. His eyes involuntarily closed, while a small smile graced his handsome face. She had arrived!

"Vincent." she said.

He stared at the Beauty before him, knocked out by the sight of her. She was wearing a black skirt, a red top, red high heels and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

She smiled and asked." What are you staring at?"

He was taken out of his heavenly thoughts and instantly got up.

"Huh? I uhumm… I am just admiring the amazing view…" he said and smiled.

She chuckled and nervously ran a hand through her shiny, dark hair. He caught it and cupped her cheek.

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous. I am going to get you through this. It'll be okay." He promised.

"You wont panick and run away, when it gets ugly?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

He chuckled."I will always be there for you. No matter what, as long as I am able to. Promise." He said and gazed into her gorgeous, hazel eyes.

She was convinced and said."Okay, let's go. Let's do this."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, walking into the room.

()

As Vincent sat on his couch, his thoughts drifted off to her. It had been 4 days, since he saw her last. He was wearing his black jeans and a white T-shirt, his feet bare. He nervously got up and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. And just as he was about to walk back to watch T.V., he heard a car parking in front of the building.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on her. As he followed her actions, his heart started to race wildly. Vincent hadn't seen her for 4 freaking, long days. He couldn't help the feeling he got whenever she was near. As he tried to think normal thoughts, his mind brought him to dirty places. Very, very dirty places.

He let out a deep sigh, close to a moan. Or more of a growl?

Vincent thought about grabbing her and letting her sit on his lap… on this couch. Wouldn't it be so hot, if she'd straddle him, while she grinded down on him… on his hardness?

He was brought back to reality, by a knock on his door. She had a key, so within minutes, the door swung open.

As he watched her stand in the doorway, he saw a wicked smile on her face. She was wearing a black evening dress and a pair of black high heels, her hair was held up with a hairpin.

"What you doin'?" she asked, as she locked the door.

Her scent was driving him crazy, at this point. His jeans was getting uncomfortable to say the least.

"I have been waiting 4 long days for you." He replied, acting hurt.

She saw right through him and walked towards him. When she stood right in front of him, she grabbed his hand and brought a finger to her red, plump mouth. As she sucked on his finger, her eyes closed shut and a soft moan escaped her lips.

That action made his hardness twitch, making him gasp for air. She was so wicked and sweet and… she was just driving him nuts! He wanted… oh he definitely wanted to take her then and there, but he managed to control himself. He was very strong and could turn into a Beast. He didn't want to hurt her.

"God, Vince. I have been thinking about you the whole day. Even during my stepmother's birthday party, I ached to see you." She whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear her.

He watched how she looked at him with loving and lustful eyes."So… you missed me, did ya?" he asked.

She nodded and said."Uhuh. And I had been dying to show you the result."

His heart had kicked up a notch and his eyes glowed golden.

A wide smile graced her beautiful face, as she saw the change in his eyes.

"Wanna see?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing.

He nodded and watched her every move.

"Sit on the couch." She demanded.

He obeyed and watched her like a hawk. She stood in front of him and pulled down the zipper of her dress… slowly… torturously…

As he watched her fingers move along her dress, he smelled her. She was turned on too. He bet a 1000 dollars that her panties must be damp at this point. Hmmmmm…

Her dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. She was in her underwear… a black silk set…

"Catherine, you are so beautiful." He said, as his eyes admired and worshipped her body.

She smiled and raised her eye brow." I am here to show you my tattoo. And not let you gawk at me, okay?" she scolded, a wicked look on her face.

Vincent swallowed hard and nodded."Okay… s-sorry… lets see it then." He managed to say.

As Cat turned around, he saw her tat. He smiled and thought that it looked so hot on her.

"It's beautiful." He said, his eyes still admiring her tattoo and the rest of her body.

She turned around."Thank you for bringing me to the tattoo parlor. I don't think I would've gotten through it alone. Thanks for being there for me." she whispered.

He cleared his throat and nodded."The pleasure was all mine." He replied, his voice deeper than usual.

Vincent was turned on and had trouble controlling himself. He closed his eyes, when he saw her walking towards him.

"Wanna touch it? See if its healed properly?" she asked.

He swallowed again and nodded."Okay?"

She looked so DAMN hot with those black heels and only her underwear. Was she trying to kill him?

As he touched the tattoo, he heard her heart beating erratically and saw her body shiver. The tattoo was on the small of her back… Vince felt her soft skin and couldn't take it anymore.

"Its healing well." He said.

She turned around and smiled. Her eyes landed on his chest."Let me see yours." She whispered.

Vincent nervously looked at her and saw her frown. Oh God! She was looking at the bulge in his pants. DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

But then Catherine smirked."Well, aren't you happy to see me." she said.

Vincent shook his head and apologized." Catherine, I am so sorry. I don't know what c…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Let me see your tattoo." She ordered.

He pulled his T-shirt over his head, as she drooled at his six pack. He was about to show her the tattoo, but she shook her head and said.

"No, never mind the tattoo. I have missed my boyfriend so and I can't take it anymore. I need you, Vincent. Now."

And before he could say anything back, she swiftly sat on his lap and grinded down on him. Vincent had closed his eyes shut and saw stars behind his eyelids. He growled loudly, as he felt Catherine grab his hand and placing it on her moist panties. Oh God! She was soaking and soaking wet.

"Want me to go home now, Vince?" she teased.

* * *

_**Still *grinning* widely. Was it hot enough?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Ruby.**_

_**:)**_

_**P.S: And for people who have read my other fic, called BECAUSE THE NIGHT: If you would like to read chap 2, PLEASE leave me reviews?**_


End file.
